the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/TV Show Reviews - Nr. 2 ("Finding Carter", "Wolfblood")
To celebrate the beginning of Spring, I decided to create a new review blog. First of all, this is my opinion. I'm not an expert and I'm far from being a proffessional reviewer. This time, I'm not going to bash on anything for no reason, which I did when I reviewed Nickelodeon's "Every Witch Way". I'll try to summarize what I think and BLAH - I forgot what I was about to say. :D Also, I'm warning you that the content will contain spoilers. Read at your own risk. SPOILERS. SPOILERS. You have been warned. Let's do this thing. Finding Carter (MTV) ' ' (Starring: Kathryn Prescott, Cynthia Watros, Alexis Denisof & Anna Jacoby-Heron) 16 years' old Carter's (Kathryn Prescott) life turns upside down when she founds out her mom Lori Stevens is actually her abductor. The police finds out the truth and brings Carter to her biological family where she starts a new life, leaving her "past life" behind. Carter tries to bond with her siblings and make new friends, she starts to create her new life. And David, Carter's dad, uses Carter's story to create a book (which Carter doesn't know about), in order to pay back his manager, leaving Lori on her way to get Carter back in her life. Trust me, there are way much more plot twists to the story, but you have to watch the show by yourself in order to get it. I don't want to spoil you the best bits, just yet. Okay, let me tell you a secret. This show is perfection. All of the characters are very well developed and every single one of them is important to the story. Every single character has a plot. HOA fans probably won't understand. :D Okay, terrible joke. Anyway. This show, Finding Carter, has so many freaking plot twists and branches, it may as well just give you a headache after a few episodes. It feels like way too much, but at the same time,'' you just want more.'' You, when watching an episode and realizing it's going to end in a few minutes, want it to continue for the rest of your day. Seriously! I began watching this series online since it first premiered on MTV in United States. That's because I trusted the rumours and thought Tasie Lawrence was part of it. Spoiler alert. She wasn't. But to be honest... I wasn't disappointed... At all... I loved every single bit of the show, even parts when people were fighting, and that rarely ever happens when I watch television. I enjoyed everything. Okay, this show may not be a 100% perfect, but it surely is something everyone needs to catch up on. At least, give it a try. I doubt you won't like it. :) If you're reading this between the period of March 17th and March 29th, hurry up and watch the 1st season, only two weeks (less) left until the premiere of Season 2! Acting: 2'''/2 Storyline: 5'/5 Quality: '''1'/1 Characters (their plotlines, their development, their connections with each other): 2'/2 Rating: '''10 ' '''Wolfblood (CBBC) ' ' The series starts with Maddy Smith (Aimee Kelly) who's getting close to her first transformation. After years of being a wolfblood, Maddy meets a new guy Rhydian Morris (Bobby Lockwood) who just joined Bradlington High. The two meet and get to know each other as Maddy realizes that Rhydian is a wolfblood as well. For Rhydian, it is harder to be a wolfblood, due to the fact his foster parents don't know about the secret. Maddy and her parents become close with Rhydian and teach him about what it's really like to be a wolfblood, and now, Maddy and her parents, and Rhydian, team up in order to keep their identities a secret. But it gets tough when their best friends Shannon (Louisa C. Burnham) and Tom (Kedar Williams-Stirling) realize something's not right... I found out about this show thanks to Bobby and Louisa from House of Anubis. At first, when I watched a few episodes, I didn't find that much of a big interest in the show... For some reason, I thought that the plot is blank and somehow similar to Teen Wolf... I thought the quality of the production was low and the acting was horrible... That's when I stopped watching. A few months after, I kind of decided to begin watching it again. And - I was hooked. The acting, which a few months earlier seemed to be horrible, now was perfect. The actors were all very talented, especially Aimee, Bobby and Louisa. The plot made sense and now it became one of the best British shows I have ever seen. No doubt. The plot surprised me. There were many plot twists and each episode brought even more intense events through the seasons. Each episode had its' ups and downs, I guess that's the way it is with any show. There were many emotional moments. The show is surrounded around mystery, and like House of Anubis, is pointing out some difficulties teenagers are going through in high school as well. Many of the scenes made it really personal for me to watch. Through the 1st season, following the 2nd, the characters grew up on me and now, I kind of fell in love with all of them, not to mention, Shannon, Maddy and Rhydian now where my favorite. Especially Shannon, who is a really deep person. She's always trying to find herself and is often suffering from the difficulties that are being caused by her classmates. After all, she's always there for her friends and will help them out no matter what. The show has a few bullying elements as well, that is one out of possibly a hundred reasons why I find this television series attractive and entertaining, and I suggest everybody to watch it. P.S. I take back everything I thought about Wolfblood before. The acting is perfect, I love the plot, the characters, and obviously have my fingers crossed Aimee Kelly will return to the 4th season to continue her role of Maddy Smith. In my opinion, Wolfblood is a really well made TV show and I really think YOU should watch it. You will not be disappointed. ;) Acting: 2'''/2 Storyline: 5'/5 Quality: '''0.5'/1 (the transformation scenes need a little work. Despite that, everything's perfect.) Characters: 2'''/2 '''Rating: 9.5 And... That was it! If you ever watched the shows, or are willing to watch them, share your opinion in the comments. My other review blog will be on MTV Shows Eye Candy, Awkward and Teen Wolf... Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts